


Encounter

by NanamiHoro



Category: Claymore, Durarara!!
Genre: Child Shizuo, Crossover, Gen, I have no idea, Yoma - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiHoro/pseuds/NanamiHoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was a child, Shizuo met a mysterious woman with silver eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

Some people would say that Shizuo Heiwajima has bad memory. Sure, it wasn´t complete lie, he often had hard time remembering names or even faces (Like that bespectacled girl, what was her name again?) which occasionally caused people to deem him as ignorant and selfish. However, Shizuo has always been good at remembering actions (He will never forget how he lifted the refrigerator above his head, breaking his bones in the process, nor he will forget Kasuka screaming for ambulance) and feelings which helps him to remember situations. And that is the reason why he will absolutely, until the day he dies, never forget the feelings of terror and astonishment he experienced that one day several years ago.

He clearly remembers it happened when he was just an elementary student and it was during a school trip. Shizuo had an arm in plaster at the time due to throwing something that should be impossible for normal child, or even an adult, to lift, let alone throw at someone and it was actual miracle that he broke just his arm and not other bones. He also remembers that his parents didn´t want him to attend the trip because of the injury and that he begged them nearly with tears in his eyes to let him go there until they approved in the end. Shinra was making fun of him because of the crying afterwards but he twisted his arm just enough to hurt but not enough to break (Because however annoying could Shinra be he was still his friend).

It happened on the trip that some of his classmates decided to make fun of him and hid his backpack in the bush, making him to search for it frantically all around which caused him to go way too far from his class and before he realized it, there were none of his classmates or teachers or Shinra around and he was standing in the middle of the forest alone, without his backpack and no idea what to do. He clearly remembers looking and searching around for someone, **_anyone_** and that the silence in the forest was deafening and that he found the whole place odd, like it wasn´t from this world.

“Sensei? Shinra? Anyone?”

Even thought it was a bright day, with shining sun, soft breeze and everything, Shizuo thought that the forest was strange and scary and _different_.

“H-hey, if you´re all hiding, it´s not funny!” he tried but his voice was cracking with every word. But it was fine, everything was better than this awful silence, or so he thought. Until that silence was interrupted by something that made a shiver run down Shizuo´s spine. Cracking, slurping, tearing and sipping noises that were coming from somewhere nearby and that made Shizuo jump in surprise.

_Maybe there´s someone who can help me._

How terribly wrong he was. When he spotted the person he immediately thought he was strange. He was huge, bigger than any person he´s ever seen and he was terrifying to Shizuo, with his greyish green skin, muscular, but at the same time skinny body, and with sharp claws. What terrified Shizuo more than strange figure, however, was what was lying before it. Human body, torn and bloody and lifeless and _oh God_ , was that monster eating it? Shizuo dubbed it monster because what else could it be? It clearly wasn´t human and he had to get out of there before it notices him. He started to move backwards slowly and he didn´t realize that his breath was held this whole time and he could say that he was as pale as bone.

And then, the monster stopped and turned its head towards Shizuo, terrifying him even more with its glowing yellow eyes with slit pupils, bloodied face and these sharp teeth that could sink themselves into his flesh and he lost balance, falling on the ground while the monster stood up, and he watched as it was approaching him and _was it smiling_? and he felt himself tremble violently and the tears that started to prickle in his eyes and his body couldn´t move from the waves of fear that was striking him. The monster was getting closer slowly, closer and closer until it was only about four meters away from Shizuo and he thought that it became even bigger and _please, please, someone save me!_

Shizuo would swear that time stopped in another second. That that monster was about to jump at him and tear him to shreds completely, to stuff its maw with his flesh and not leaving anything from his body to remain.

And in another moment that felt like an eternity, something big and sharp sliced through the monster´s throat, ending its´ laugher when an enormous sword zoomed through its´ neck like a chain saw through butter, causing the terrifying head to fly away and the body to crash on the ground right before Shizuo in the rain of purple blood gushing out from the now lifeless form.

If he had to be completely honest, Shizuo hasn´t really remembered what followed. He also had feeling that he blacked out for a few seconds. However, what, or rather who he saw next will be something he will never forget for the rest of his life, for being it something that burned itself into his memory.

Right before him stood her, tall and graceful, clad in white and silver armour (Or parts of it, since it wasn´t that kind of armour he saw knights wearing in picture books), with long, light hair and huge sword in her hand. But what caught Shizuo´s attention more than everything was her eyes, which seemed to be coloured pure silver and which were looking straight into his mocha ones.

He still remembers the feeling of... what exactly? Amazement? Astonishment? Fascination? Relief?

The woman who was standing before him was tall and beautiful, her whole presence filled with grace and power and Shizuo thought that she had to be some kind of female knight or queen or fairy. Because what else could she be? There was absolutely no way she could be a normal person (Not to mention she clearly wasn´t Japanese).

“Boy, I´m asking if you are okay.”

Shizuo snapped out of his trance, realizing she was speaking to him and he felt his cheeks heat up with blush because how in the world should he act towards her? How should he call her? Damn, he had a strange feeling that even his thoughts were stuttering.

“I-I´m fine. T-thank you.”

Great, he really was stuttering, he must have been pathetic in her silver eyes.

“I see. That´s good to hear.” The woman nodded slightly, sheathing her sword and Shizuo thought that even this act was beautiful and filled with grace.

“But to think there will be a child in this Yoma infested forest. You were lucky I was around, boy, unlike that one.” She slightly motioned towards the body that that monster, Yoma, was feasting on just a moment ago. Shizuo refused to look there.

“Besides,” and she spoke again, her voice was mature and every word that rolled off of her tongue sounded beautifully. “these are some strange clothes you are wearing. What village are you from?”

Shizuo was wearing simple gray pants with pockets, red shirt (now splattered with purple blood) and shoes and he didn´t know what was strange about them. Maybe she was referring to the plaster on his arm? He didn´t know. Furthermore, he was sure that label ´village´ wasn´t something fitting for Ikebukuro. It was giant-ass city, after all.

“I-Ikebukuro.” Damn the stuttering again.

“That doesn´t sound familiar to me.” She furrowed her brows at the answer and folded her arms on her chest, with one hand delicately placed on her chin.

“I was here on a school trip but my classmates hid my backpack and when I went to search for it I got lost.” Shizuo explained quickly to the woman who gave him strange (but still beautiful) look and his cheeks heated again.

“I see. As far as I know, I killed every Yoma here, so you should be safe during your searching.” She made few graceful steps towards Shizuo and helped him to stand up. He thought he will melt in any moment.

“But you are one strange child. What´s your name?”

“S-Shizuo. Heiwajima Shizuo.” Again the stuttering. But she wanted to know his name, so he answered.

“Strange name befitting strange child.” And then she smiled at him, and he had a really hard time to remain on his feet and not to fall on his butt again.

“I shall take my leave now.” She turned on her heel (a metal one, her boots were made of metal), with her long hair streaming around and then behind her with every step she made.

Shizuo didn´t understand anything. He was on a school trip and got lost. And then his understanding went to hell with the presence of the monster eating some dead person and silver-eyed female knight slaying it with one swing of her sword. He was terrified, he was amazed and he was curious. She didn´t even...

“W-wait!” he shouted at her and the tall female stopped, looking at him slightly from behind her shoulder.

“What´s your name?” he was surprised by the sudden wave of courage washing over him, but he wanted- no, _had to_ know.

The female knight, a queen or a fairy, clad in white and silver, with silver eyes and long, light hair smiled at Shizuo, and rolled that single word off of her tongue with beauty and grace that undeniably belong to her.

“Galatea.”

* * *

 

This encounter happened several years ago and despite several times of thinking it was all just some weird dream, Shizuo´s always dismissed the idea. It happened, he didn´t understand why or how, but it did and there was no way in hell he will ever forget the silver-eyed woman.

Aside from himself, there were only five people who knew about Shizuo´s encounter with Galatea. Shinra (and his dad, but Shizuo didn´t know about this one), Celty (Firstly, Shinra would told her, secondly, she was Shizuo´s best friend and non-human herself), Kasuka (Who, Shizuo thought, didn´t believe him, but Kasuka really did, because of that purple, reeking stuff that was impossible to clean and the fact that his brother was seriously shaken, which hasn´t happen before), Izaya (Because God forbid that flea bastard not to know about anything) and Tom (Who found out at Shinra´s, when the doctor was patching Shizuo after some fight).

If Shizuo had to be completely honest, he was slightly embarrassed. Not because of the story itself, he was embarrassed because he was so scared at that time and many people would think it´s out of character for him. But seriously, who wouldn´t be scared of human-eating monster? (Galatea was referring to it as Yoma, if he remembered correctly)

He will never forget, he was sure about it. But never in his life had crossed his mind to experience those feelings again, seeing the human-eating monster for the second time in his life. But this time, it wasn´t in the middle of the forest. No. This time, it was in the middle of Ikebukuro, with plenty people around, seeing the horrifying monster with their own eyes.

The second time he saw Yoma happened during one of his chases for the flea bastard who just wouldn´t stay out of Ikebukuro no matter how many times he told him.

“Fucking, lousy flea! Stay the hell out of Ikebukuro!”

Shizuo was screaming furiously at the Informant with a stop sign in his hand, while Izaya was skipping around, grinning like a lunatic and saying something about animals. Shizuo wasn´t listening to him, as always, his vision was completely red and animalistic roars were coming from his throat. The flea just turned on the corner and ran into an alleyway and he followed, right after throwing a vending machine that was conveniently in his way. The ex-bartender growled when he missed and it crashed into the wall just a moment Izaya disappeared behind it.

Another roar escaped from Shizuo as he followed the flea he was chasing.

Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong and Shizuo immediately realized what it was.

Izaya was standing in the middle of the alleyway, with his back facing him, and he was completely frozen in place, which was strange itself. Izaya knew better than to turn his back to raging Shizuo, let alone in a limited space like this.

“Oi, flea.”

He muttered, the atmosphere washing over him with its strangeness. And then, he heard it. The noises that once terrified him so much he thought he would cry. The noises of cracking, slurping, tearing and sipping. The noises of monster sinking its teeth into human flesh, filling its maw with it.

The sight of Yoma raising its head from the ´feast´ it was having and glancing over at both him and Izaya, with the glowing yellow eyes and blood dripping from its chin while it stood up and turned to them completely reminded him of that day with a force of fist to his stomach.

“What the hell is that?” Izaya was still frozen, except slight trembling of his body. He didn´t understand what was happening before his own eyes, he didn´t understand what was that monster and he didn´t understand why was there one of his beloved humans, dead and torn completely to shreds. And then, that monster laughed.

“Hehe.”

Shizuo flinched, the laugh sounded almost like... human.

_Distorted, monstrous, people-eating human._

“I thought this guy will be enough for just one of us, so others ran somewhere else, but” and it spoke, how in the world could that Yoma speak? “I guess there´s enough food for all of us now!”

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!

“Run, flea.”

“What?”

“RUN!”

Shizuo didn´t realize that he was holding his breath, just like that time, but something was different now.

He wasn´t a child now, he was an adult. He didn´t have a hand in a plaster. He was ´the beast of Ikebukuro´, who could throw vending machines and rip the street signs from the concrete.

Those facts didn´t gave him courage to fight that Yoma, at least not here, in this thin alleyway. It also mentioned there were more of them around so they could be cornered by the monsters at any time now. They had to make it out of there, somewhere with more space, where he can, maybe, just maybe _and he was so scared again_ , try to fight them, since he is probably only one who has the capability to do so.

Izaya ran before him and Shizuo thought that none of them have run this fast in their whole lives. Because they _were running for their lives_ and he was trying to block that distorted, monstrous laugher behind them.

Just a little more and they will be out of there and then...

... and then he heard a giant weight to rebound and when he and Izaya escaped on the street, the Yoma landed right before them, with everyone around seeing it and it laughed with that distorted laugh again, looking around and it was amused by the people.

There was silence, people stopping and watching with shock and horror reflected in their eyes at one moment, and at the second one, there were screams and panic and confusion and _what on the earth was happening there_? People were running and screaming and crying and there was no way that someone could... someone could what? Nobody knew what to do or how to act, there was just panic, sheer and primal and _oh God, I´m so scared someone save me!_

The Yoma has already lost interest in both Shizuo and Izaya, and now was looking for another prey. There were plenty of humans to choose from and that girl with pig-tales looked so delicious with her scared screams and inability to move from her spot and there were more and more screaming from the street and more distorted laughing was resounding from around. Other Yomas were appearing and people´s panic was raised to complete hysteria now.

The Yoma that was after Shizuo and Izaya just a moment ago raised its hand towards a girl with pig-tails and its fingers elongated in gruesome, gross manner and were about to strike her right to her chest. Shizuo heard himself to scream _Watch out, run!_ But it was no use, she didn´t hear him at all and she stood there, screaming and she will die if someone won´t do something, **_anything_**.

One meter for those gross fingers to reach the girl.

The fingers twitched, and just a few centimetres from her they changed their trajectory, missing the girl and stabbing concrete instead.

A flash of white and silver, whistling of a sword and elegant movements of a tall woman with long, light hair.

Fingers were cut, causing their owner to scream in an animalistic way.

Shizuo looked into those silver eyes and yes, there´s no doubt about it, it was Galatea, in all her white and silver glory and might, and she was standing there, tall and proud, with her sword in hand, ready to slay the human-eating monster.

“Don´t get cocky Claymore, there´s more of us here!” the Yoma growled and Galatea smiled, her silver eyes calm.

“You mean ´There was more of us here´, don´t you?” it was more of a statement rather than a question, and Shizuo realized that other Yomas are already dead. The female knight, a queen or a fairy (Because that´s what was she for him) has already killed them and now was prepared to slay the last one.

The remaining monster roared and jumped in last suicidal attack and Shizuo heard himself to scream _Galatea!_ , but a sword flashed, slicing through its flesh like a chainsaw through butter, severing its body in waist. The guts spilled, the blood gushed out and the Yoma growled in the last spasm before the tip of the sword landed on its neck, severing head in the process.

And she, Galatea, stood there, victorious and beautiful, without a scratch or any trace of an effort.

“Now then...” she sighed and sheathed her sword “I heard someone saying this city is called ´Ikebukuro´.” And her silver eyes flashed on people who were standing there, amazed and still terrified, like she was looking for one certain person. And then, her eyes stopped on Shizuo´s figure.

“I see.” Another smile, now sent directly to him and his face burned with blush, and she started to approach him and Shizuo noticed that she is as tall as him. Or rather, he grew up to the same height as the tall female. Galatea stretched out her hand, ruffling his blonde hair with slight affection and he felt like a child again.

“But to think that strange child will grow up this big, I´m rather surprised. Shizuo, was it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I´ve never thought this crossover could even exist. Until a few days ago when I got this idea and simply had to write it, so here it is. Shizuo has sort of child-like view on Galatea here, because he is just a kid when he meets her for the first time. In his eyes, she is something like a magical being and this impression remained in him until his time as an adult. 
> 
> When I started to write this, I wasn´t really sure which Claymore to use. I was choosing mainly between Galatea and Miria, but some others crossed my mind as well, namely Irene, Deneve, Flora and my OC, Honoria. At the end, I chose Galatea for a reason she fitted into this the most (I guess, I just love her sassy attitude >:D).


End file.
